Several technologies exist for providing location services in an outdoor environment. These technologies include, for example, global positioning system (GPS) and global navigation satellite system (GLONASS). While these technologies are highly effective in an outdoor environment, they often fail in indoor environments. Technologies for providing location services in an indoor environment have been proposed, but often fail to provide a desired level of accuracy, do not integrate with existing consumer hardware, or are prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing indoor location services.